


Spider-Baby (literally)

by Winterturtle



Series: Iron Dad (with soft heart) [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, De-Aged Peter Parker, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Peter Parker Calls Tony Stark "Dad", Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Precious Peter Parker, Team as Family, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25230304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterturtle/pseuds/Winterturtle
Summary: “Oh my God, oh my God!”“Dammit Stark! You had one job!”“Language! Peter! Peter, come down please.”“Hold on guys, I have an idea,” Sam said and ran off.Peter looked down at the adults talking over each other and let out delighted laugh at the sight. Tony was taken aback, looking offended. “Did the little shit just laughed at us?”Or when Peter gets accidentally turned into a baby, chaos and fluff ensures.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Avengers Team
Series: Iron Dad (with soft heart) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880041
Comments: 56
Kudos: 796
Collections: ellie marvel fics - read





	1. Chapter 1

Okay, this is not how Tony imagined the mission to go. It seemed pretty cliché at first – some robot aliens showed up and started attacking New York, the Avengers were sent to deal with them, yada yada… They were almost done, when one partially destroyed robot managed to land a lucky hit on Peter with its laser gun. The beams did seemingly nothing when they hit buildings or some random rubble around, but nobody wanted to test it.

But when Tony saw the beam hit Peter’s back and the way the boy fell… He saw red. Fueled by anger and strange sense of protectiveness, he finished off the rest of the invaders and rushed to Peter’s side. His heart filled with dread when he saw the empty suit.

But then, something in the suit moved. It was too small, so Tony didn’t notice it at first. With bated breath, he reached to pull the mask off… and he could feel his soul leave his body. Two little wide brown eyes were looking up at him in wonder. “Ah, shit,” was all he could say.

“Come on, Bruce, there’s got to be the way to turn him back to normal,” Tony said, frustrated. Currently in med bay, Bruce finished examining baby Peter to make sure nothing is wrong with him.

“Sorry, Tony. From what we’ve gathered, it will go away on its own in about three days. It would took probably way longer to find a way to reverse it,” Bruce shook his head.

Tony was about to snap back, but Clint choose that moment to barge in, looking like a Christmas tree with how many bags he was carrying. “Alright, I’ve got the stuff. Diapers, clothes, food, toys and some other things needed. The guys are unpacking it in the living room.” They were lucky they had a father on their team. Maybe it could be manageable after all.

They made their way back to the living room, Peter now dressed and happily waving his new red and blue rattle around. “What the hell have you done with my living room?!” Tony called out horrified as they entered. There were toys lying around, baby gates at every entrance, the edges of the table baby-proofed and Steve assembling the crib with Sam.

“Safety measurements,” Pepper replied, putting another safety lock on cabinet. “We can’t risk Peter accidentally hurting himself now, can we?”

“It’s only for a few days! Did you really needed to do Extreme Makeover: Home Edition?”

“Hey!” Clint interrupted as he placed Peter on the ground. “Never underestimate ten-month-olds and their ability to find trouble! Their curiosity could hurt them if you don’t watch them close enough.”

“This is bullshit!” Tony scoffed.

“Language!” Steve said, not taking his eyes off of the crib.

“I’m serious,” Clint said. “You would be surprised what they’re capable of. You take your eyes off of them for a moment and you can have recipe for disaster.” He turned to Pepper. “Could you come help me put the food away?”

Pepper snapped the final lock into place and followed Clint to the kitchen. “Watch him, Tony,” she called over her shoulder.

Tony rolled his eyes and turned to Peter, who was currently busy placing colorful blocks into their respective holes. “Well, aren’t you a smart cookie?” Tony mumbled to himself. He knew Peter was a smart kid. Surely, he didn’t need constant supervision and knew how to take care of himself. What could go wrong?

Tony turned to watch Steve and Sam as they kept assembling the crib. They were almost done now. Steve was glancing at the manual every once in a while. It was obvious that he was the main builder and Sam just an assistant following directions.

Clint and Pepper returned just as they finished. Suddenly, Clint stopped and looked around the floor. “Where’s the baby?” he asked.

“What do you mean where’s the baby?” Tony asked confused. “He’s right over the-“ he pointed to the place where Peter was playing. The toy was still there, but no Peter.

Pepper’s terrified scream caused everybody to spin towards her, trying to detect the danger. Her eyes were wide and filled with fear as she pointed to the ceiling. Or more like, Peter crawling across the ceiling. It was quiet for about three seconds before everybody tripped over their feet and yelled incoherently to get under the spot Peter was, preparing to catch him in case he fell.

“Oh my God, oh my God!”

“Dammit Stark! You had one job!”

“Language! Peter! Peter, come down please.”

“Hold on guys, I have an idea,” Sam said and ran off.

Peter looked down at the adults talking over each other and let out delighted laugh at the sight. Tony was taken aback, looking offended. “Did the little shit just laughed at us?” Peter let out another happy shriek at Tony’s action. “Did you see it? He’s doing that on purpose!”

“This is no time to be dramatic, Tony!” Pepper raised her voice.

Tony was about to argue back, but Sam chose that moment to run into the room again, a broom in his hand. He got to others and raised the broom towards Peter. “Wilson, what are you doing?”

Sam replied without looking away from the baby. “How do you get the spider off the ceiling? You knock it down with a broom,” he said as it was the most obvious thing. Pepper knocked the broom off of his hands before he could hit Peter. “That is no spider, but a baby!”

Sam didn’t have chance to reply as he was picked up by Steve, placing Sam on his shoulder. “What are you doing?!” Sam said in slightly raised voice, balancing himself so he wouldn’t fall.

“Just get him down!” was all Steve said. Sam grunted, but raised his hands towards Peter anyway. He gently grabbed Peter’s waist and pulled. And pulled again. He tried once more, but the result was the same.

“Oh lord, just get him gown,” Tony said, exasperated.

“I can’t.”

“What do you mean you can’t?”

“I mean what I said. He’s like really stubborn wallpaper! I can’t pull him away!”

Peter just giggled and crawled away from Sam’s reach. Steve put Sam down, looking more and more desperate by the moment. Rattling sound caught everyone’s attention, including Peter’s.

“Look at that. What is it? You like it, yeah?” Clint raised the rattle a little higher, using his father magic to lure Peter to him. Peter’s attention on the rattle, he made his way across the ceiling and down the wall, the adults following him like worried cloud. When he reached his hand for the rattle, Clint easily scooped him into his arms. All of the tension left the room, along with collective sigh of relief. Tony briefly closed his eyes, thinking about how this kid will be the death of him. upon opening his eyes again, he noticed the side eyes he got from everybody.

“Alright, now you had the right to say “I told you so”. But you averted the crisis and with you here everything will be fine,” he told Clint.

“Sorry, Tony. But I’m leaving in about half an hour. I promised my family to come to visit since I was away so long. I was supposed to leave before, but then all this mess went down and I can’t postpone it any longer.” He handed Peter to dumbstruck Tony. Was he even holding Peter correctly?

“Ah, alright. Well. At least others are here, right?”

“Sorry. I’m leaving in a while for that meeting in Tokyo,” Pepper said.

“That’s this week?”

“Pepper sighed. “Yes, and you would know it if you paid attention.”

Tony was starting to panic. That were two of best people suitable for the job of watching Peter off the list. “Steve?”

“Bucky needs me in Wakanda, so I’m leaving as well.”

“Bruce?”

“I have a conference scheduled in Singapore, so no. Sorry.”

“Sam?” He was desperate now.

“Yeah, I have… conference too… in… Partystan.”

“That’s not even a country!” Tony accused, but Sam was already making his way to the elevator. “Come on, you can’t just leave me here taking care of a living human baby! You all said that I can’t even take care of myself, remember? And should I mention that cacti you gave me as a gift? That died in my care too?”

“Don’t be dramatic. And besides, you have Friday to help you.”

“I’m Tony Stark. Being dramatic is what I’m best at!” Tony’s protests were ignored. The others were now making their way to the elevator too, talking among themselves.

“Hey, I can give you a ride to Singapore.”

“That would be wonderful, thank you.”

“Man, I can’t wait to see my family. By the way, tell Bucky I said hi.”

Tony watched in horror as they all entered the elevator. “You can’t do this to me! Do you even remember who lets you all stay here rent-free? Rent-free in this part of Manhattan!”

“You’re on your own,” Sam said and the doors closed behind them, cutting off any of Tony’s prepared arguments. Tony stared at the now empty space. He had no idea how long he stared, but the movement in his arms caused him to look down. Peter was staring at him with those impossibly wide Bambi eyes. “I guess it’s just us, huh?”

Peter made a sound Tony would like to think was affirmation. Yeah, maybe he did a mistake before, but he could do this. Yes. Clint made it seem so easy before, so why wouldn’t Tony be able to do this? He’ll definitely manage!

Tony definitely won’t manage. Who knew that babies cried so much? And that they cried when they were hungry? And needed constant attention? God, don’t let him even start on the diapers. After he put Peter to sleep for the night, he all but crashed on his own bed. At this time, he would usually retreat to his lab to work on his suit, but he was totally drained.

He doesn’t remember the last time he slept in his bed, but now it seemed like the best place to be. He fell asleep within a few seconds.

“Boss, it appears Peter is in distress,” Firday’s voice woke him up. He glanced at the clock. Great. He got two whole hours of sleep.

“I’m coming,” he mumbled and got up, making his way to Peter’s room. “Hey, buddy. What’s wrong?” he asked gently as he entered. Peter was standing in his crib, holding the railing for support and whimpering. “Bad dream?” Tony asked as he picked him up.

The only response he got was Peter slightly calming down. Tony really didn’t feel like pacing the room, waiting for Peter to fall back asleep. Couch it is, then. He was about to enter the living room when he bumped into something.

“Shit,” he mumbled. The baby gate. He forgot. “Wait, no,” he looked down at Peter, who had calmed down and was looking up at him, “shit! Argh! Forget it! You heard nothing, understood?” Peter just made another sound in response.

He half sat, half lied on the couch, placing Peter on his chest and draping the blanket over both of them. He gently hugged the baby closer to him. Although he didn’t want to admit it, the kid really wormed his way into his heart. Even before all of this.

“Dada.”

Tony froze. He must be too tired and must have misheard. “What?” he asked and lifted Peter to look at him better.

“Dada.” Peter repeated, smiling.

Tony’s heart started to beat faster. “No. No, I’m Tony. To-ny. You remember? Mr. Stark?” Tony asked gently.

“Dada,” Peter said again, certainty in his voice. Tony wondered from who the kid got the stubbornness. Gentle smile appeared on his face and he looked at Peter softly, pulling him into a hug. Peter grabbed a fistful of Tony’s shirt and yawned.

“Yes, I guess I am.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two WOHOO-

Tony felt himself being pulled from his sleep by some rustling in his arms. Since he felt dead tired, he tired to brush it off and go back to the land of dreams. But then, something pulled his hair. Hard. His eyes snapped wide open, finding himself face to face with Peter.

Upon seeing Tony awake, the baby smiled. “Dada,” he greeted. It took Tony a few moments to realize that yesterday’s events were, indeed, not a dream. He gently took Peter’s small hand and removed it from his hair as he sat up.

“Morning,” he greeted sleepily. He waited for a few moments for his body to catch up to his mind on waking up. “Okay, one day down, two more to go. Probably. God, I hope Bruce is right about this,” he said and held back a yawn.

Peter just kept smiling at the man. “Dada,” he said again and let his head fall forward, hitting Tony’s cheek. The only problem was that Peter didn’t close his mouth. And Tony now knows that babies drool a lot.

“Ew, gross!” he made a disgusted face and held Peter at arm’s length. Peter let out another laugh at Tony’s still disgusted face. “I’m pretty sure you’re doing this on purpose,” he deadpanned. Peter only giggled again. “Yeah, very funny.”

Tony got up, propping Peter on his hip and wiped his cheek with the sleeve on his free hand. “Alrighty then, now let’s get you something to eat before you start to cry again.” He made it to the kitchen without bumping into any baby gates and placed Peter into his chair.

“Apple, strawberry or banana?” he asked as he looked at the jars of baby food Clint bought yesterday. When he received no reply, he grabbed one without actually looking at the flavor and sat opposite to Peter. “Alright. Open up.”

The baby didn’t need to be told twice as he excitedly started kicking his feet at the sight of full spoon, stopping only when it neared his face. Apparently, Peter had a big appetite even as a baby. It shouldn’t be surprising, considering that his abilities didn’t disappear after the regression.

“You really like it that much? Well, I’m glad, because Legolas bought so much that you’ll be eating this for at least another two weeks,” he stated. Peter swallowed and babbled in response. Curiosity got better of Tony and he tried a bit of the sweet puree. His eyes widened a bit. “Hey, this is not so bad!” He looked at the flavor. Apple. “Hold on a sec,” he said and went to grab himself a jar and a spoon too.

Tony couldn’t help but think how Pepper would be happy that he had a breakfast that wasn’t actually a coffee. Not that he would tell her – because then she would tell others and everybody would think he had gone soft because of the kid. He could try to deny it all he wanted, but small traitorous voice kept telling him otherwise. But he would never admit it in front of the others!

After two empty jars, playtime with Peter, _the diapers oh god,_ nap that Tony willingly took and another snack, Tony found himself in the living room again. “So, what now?” he looked down at Peter in his arms. Yesterday he was forced to study how to take care of a baby and learned pretty much all he needed to know. If he wasn’t forced to attend meetings or saving the world from threats, he would hole himself up in his lab. That was now out of question, since bringing Peter there could result in the injury and he couldn’t leave him here on his own.

“Boss, you have an incoming call from Steve Rogers,” Friday’s announcement interrupted his musing.

“Well, that solves the dilemma,” Tony thought. “Put him through.”

Holographic screen appeared in front of him, bit instead of one figure he was expecting, there were two. “Hey, Tony,” Steve greeted.

“Capsicle, Barnes,” he returned the greeting. “What do I own the pleasure? After abandoning me in such dire times,” he couldn’t help himself but jab with indifferent face. Although he didn’t mind being alone with the baby anymore.

“I would have stayed if I wasn’t needed here,” Steve defended himself.

Tony looked at Bucky, who hadn’t moved or spoke since the start of the call. He just kept staring at something.

“Is he okay? Or was he somehow frozen and that’s why you went there?” Tony asked.

Steve looked over to his best friend, slightly shoving him with his elbow. Bucky blinked a few times and shook his head slightly, snapping back to reality. “Hey, Stark,” he greeted.

“Welcome back to Earth,” Tony replied sarcastically. Something was up. He could feel it. “So, why are you calling?” he asked Steve.

Steve looked sheepish. “I really feel bad for leaving like that. Just wanted to check on you and Peter. Hi, Peter!” he addressed the baby that was currently busy munching on a biscuit Tony gave him as a treat. Peter was so still in Tony’s arms that he kind of forgot that he was there. Peter made a happy sound and raised his hand in what was supposed to be a wave.

Steve smiled at the greeting, but that wasn’t what caught Tony’s attention. There was a faint choking sound and Tony didn’t have to guess twice where that came from. One look at Bucky revealed that the man was trying to keep his face straight, but the tension in his jaw and the slight narrowing of his eyes gave it away.

“Now wait a sec,” he shifted Peter in his arms so that the baby’s back was pressing into his chest, one of Tony’s arms around and one below the small body, “you didn’t want to check on me,” he accused. “You just wanted to show off Peter to Barnes!” That explained Barnes’ strange behavior. He wasn’t just randomly staring at something, he was staring at Peter!

“W-what? No-“ Steve tried to defend himself.

“Cut it, Cap. You’re terrible liar. I can’t believe this,” he said with disbelieving smile, dramatic as ever. Tony was expecting more denying or a confession…

“Friday! Now!” Steve raised his voice.

…he definitely wasn’t expecting that. He was about to question the sudden command, but Friday’s voice spoke, loud and clear. “Picture taken and sent to the Avengers’ group chat.”

“Wait, what?”

“Mission success,” Steve grinned at Bucky, who had similar grin on his face as well.

“You’ve turned my own AI against me!” Tony put on his best offended face. “Rogers, you backstabbing ba-“ he cut himself off, slightly shifted Peter in his arms so side of his head would be pressed into Tony’s chest and covered his other ear with his hand. “You backstabbing bastard! I can’t believe you done this!”

“Language! You’re going to corrupt the poor child!” The look on Steve’s face was priceless.

“Oh please. I covered his ears. And besides, did you forget that he’s actually sixteen and goes to high school? I bet he’s heard worse. Nice attempt at deflecting my attention though. Too bad it didn’t work.”

“Uh, what was that?” Steve pretended that he was listening to someone out of the view of the camera, “yes, we’re coming! Sorry, Tony. See you later. Bye-bye, Peter,” he waved at the baby, warm smile on his face.

“Bye-bye,” Peter repeated and waved again. The two men’s eyes lit up at the sight and the call ended a second later. Tony was frozen in place. There must have been an error in the connection as they ended the call or he was starting to hear things, because there was no way that _the_ Captain freaking America and _the_ Winter freaking Soldier just squealed like a pair of schoolgirls.

The logical part of his mind simply told him that he wasn’t supposed to hear that and the call didn’t disconnect fast enough. His phone started vibrating with incoming messages from others. He groaned and flopped on the couch, pulling his phone from his pocket.

He found the photo and to be honest, Peter was adorable and Tony looked like he was geniuenly smiling. He quickly read through the messages, which mostly consisted of others gushing about Peter. “Well, Underoos, if there was ever a doubt that one of them would kill for you, it’s definitely gone now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all the amazing feedback the first chapter recieved, I decided to write more. You guys are amazing and great motivation.


	3. Chapter 3

“Alright, Underoos!” Tony clasped his hands in front of him, gaining the attention of the baby sitting in his chair. “I’ve tried to put this off as much as I could, but we’re running out of time. We’ll go to the lab, I’ll make you some clothes that will stretch enough when you turn back so you won’t be left standing naked somewhere and get embarrassed… not that I won’t embarrass you about this whole situation later,” he trailed off, not ashamed at all, “but still! You teenagers are all about privacy these days.”

Tony kept pacing the room side to side. “So here’s the deal! We’ll go down there and you’ll be quietly sitting in the chair, munching on some biscuits or something, leaving me alone. Got it?” he stopped pacing, turning to Peter and pointing his finger at him.

Peter watched Tony with slightly opened mouth, interested in the man’s speech, before clasping his hands as well and happily babbled, imitating the man and squirming in his chair.

“Great,” Tony deadpanned, voice perfectly flat. He picked Peter up, one arm propelling him on his hip, the other one grabbing the chair, dragging it behind him as he made his way to the elevator. “Friday, take us to my lab.” The door closed and the elevator moved.

Once inside the lab, Tony chose the best spot to place Peter – somewhere where he would be out of danger, but where Tony could easily keep an eye on him. “Alright, here you are,” Tony said as he opened a packet of biscuits and placed it in front of Peter. “Now, remember the deal?” he raised one eyebrow in question.

Peter turned all of his attention at the biscuits, ignoring everything around him. “Peter, you wound me, ignoring me like this,” Tony placed his hand over his hand in mock hurt, along with closing his eyes and lowering his head. Just as fast as it appeared, all of his drama was gone. “Thanks.”

He pulled up two holographic screens and began the calculations. He will be using the same fabric the spider suit is made out of, but he needs to take several factors into consideration, such as the stretchiness of the fabric and the size difference between the baby and the teen to ensure that it won’t accidentally cut off the blood flow in Peter’s limbs when he turns back.

Tony worked efficiently. He already ran three simulations and now was just trying to fix some bugs. He estimates four more simulations before he has it perfectly figured out.

“Dada!” Tony turned his head to face Peter. The baby was giving him a bit unhappy expression.

“What? Don’t you have biscuits-“ Tony cut himself off at the sight of the now empty packet. Damn. “Friday, how long have we been here?” He got worried that he lost track of time again and had been here longer than he thought.

“You’ve been in the lab for ten minutes and sixteen seconds, working for eight minutes and forty-two seconds,” Friday replied smoothly. Tony gave Peter disbelieving look. Of course he knew about Peter’s enormous appetite, but _holy shit_ he actually managed to eat whole XXL packet of biscuits in eight minutes. How did it fit into that tiny body?

Peter let out frustrated sound and smacked his hands on the tray several times. “Alright?” Tony said slowly. “Just hang in there a little bit longer, I promise it won’t take too long now,” he tried to soothe the baby. Unfortunately for Tony, it didn’t work and Peter started to whimper.

“Oh no.” What should Tony do? He postponed the making of the clothes long enough. He took a deep breath and fake whimpered in frustration too. Peter’s whimpering was immediately replaced by laughter. “You think it’s funny?” The baby only smiled and tilted his head to the side. “You are literal embodiment of give-me-attention-or-I’ll-die, you know that? Hold on, I’ll look for something you can play with,” he said as he bent down and started to open random drawers. The lack of noise forced Tony to stop digging through one of the drawers. From what he learned, silent baby is never a good sign.

With worry, he peeked over the top of the table and the room was immediately filled with laughter. A brief confusion was replaced by warm feeling in Tony’s heart. Amused grin on his face, Tony hid behind the table again, the laughter disappearing but returning right as Tony appears again. “Ah yes. Peekaboo, the pinnacle of entertainment,” Tony laughed to himself as he repeated the movement again.

He kept playing with Peter for a few more minutes before he realized he won’t be getting any more work done today. Screw the work. He’s only got a few more hours to spend with Peter as a baby before he’ll turn to normal. He won’t be like Howard. He’ll be there for his kid. “Friday, please finish the calculations and have it made.”

He could count on Friday. She was competent.

Once they returned to the living room, Tony placed Peter down, “Friday, play Playlist number eight, please.” He sunk into the couch as AC/DC started to play, enjoying the sound of the guitar. Sound of shuffling caught Tony’s attention. He didn’t need to search for long. Peter was holding the table for support, swinging his body side to side to the beat.

“Yeah, you’ve got some moves, Pete,” Tony cheered from his spot. Peter didn’t understand, but liked the praise and started to swing again even harder, his eyes sparking with happiness. Tony doesn’t register when he started to bop his head. He doesn’t remember the last time he had this much fun.

The song ended and Tony clapped, cheering and Peter happily stomped his legs. Suddenly, Peter let go of the table and Tony felt his heart stop. But Peter didn’t fall as Tony was expecting. Instead, he took a step towards him. And another. And then another. Then one more before he lost his balance and fell on his butt.

Without hesitation, Tony jumped to his feet and rushed to Peter, biggest grin on his face. “Peter! Your first steps! And all on your own! Kiddo, I’m so proud of you,” he swung Peter around, blinking away happy tears. Hugging Peter close, he pressed a kiss on his head, not giving second thought to the very fatherly action.

Not only he got to witness Peter’s first words, but now his first steps as well… And with that great sense of pride he feels in his chest, there was really no denying it now. To hell with genetics, Peter is his child.

“Boss, the clothes for Peter are ready,” Friday’s voice announced. Tony looked at the clock, surprise on his face when he saw how much time has already passed.

“What do you say?” Tony looked down at Peter. “Are we gong to get you changed for the night?” Peter nodded his head and they made their way to retrieve the clothes.

Once changed, Tony gave Peter a onceover. It looked a little baggy on him, but once it stretches, it’ll look like a swimsuit with sleeves reaching to his elbows and knees. “It’s not so bad. After this, you’ll have a nice swimsuit at least,” Tony told Peter, who yawned in return.

“Tired already?” he asked silently, cuddling the baby close to him. “No wonder, you had a busy day.” He made his way to his usual spot on the couch and half sat, half lied down and Placed Peter on his chest again, because the baby refused to sleep without being held.

Tony covered them with blanket, tired smile on his face. “You know, I’ll miss this,” he murmured. Peter was already almost asleep and Tony closed his eyes too. he was half asleep when sudden increase of weight on his chest pulled him back to full consciousness.

“Hey, Underoos, you’re back!” Tony cheered, but kept the volume of his voice low.

“Hmm,” Peter replied, eyes still closed.

“Don’t you wanna go to your bed?”

This time, the only response Tony got was Peter snuggling closer to him and letting out happy sigh. Tony hugged the teen closer. It wouldn’t hurt to sleep like this one more night, right?

“Goodnight, kiddo,” Tony quietly murmured and kissed Peter’s head.

“’night, dad,” Peter mumbled.

Tony let his eyes fall shut, heart filled with happiness. Even if Peter’s back to normal again, it won’t change anything. He’ll do anything for his kid. And with a small smile on his face, he fell asleep.

Pepper quietly made her way to the living room, silently cooing at the sight that greeted her. It looked like Peter was indeed alright. She took out her phone and took a picture. What no one was aware of was that before she left, she instructed Friday to take pictures for her.

And that she did. Pepper had always a warm smile when a new picture was sent to her – how Tony looked frustrated when he tried to figure out how to put on a diaper, how he napped with Peter, how he fed him, his own spoon sticking out of his mouth… it’ll make a nice album.

She observed them for a few more moments before making her way to her room, not wanting to disturb the sleeping duo.

The father and son duo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end. Thank you all for your wonderful comments, kudos... This was fun to write and although it was supposed to be only oneshot, the positive feedback made me want to write more. I might write one more where the tables have turned... Let me know if you'd like that. Thank you again and have a nice day <3.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it. Every feedback is appreciated.


End file.
